Roman raised Greek
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: So there are a few details missed on Leo being babysat. Let's take a listen shall we?


It was a rare quiet day in Camp Half Blood, Clarisse had only nearly gutted one of the campers twice today and there had been no major melt downs in the Hephaestus cabin or fashion disasters in Aphrodite's cabin or fake spiders planted in the Athena cabin. Even a few Romans were about in the camp for… diplomatic reasons.

All seemed right with the world that day. Until Leo opened his mouth that is.

"All are lives sound like they were straight from Hades," Leo joked tossing a paper ball into a waste bin.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Jason asked looking away from his girlfriend and staring at his best friend. Piper sent a questioning look as well, wondering just what was going on in her Latino elf looking friend.

"Think about it. We are born to powerful beings from the beginning of humanity's existence, are treated like crud because we are bastards, are hunted down by monsters and are judged by people who have no idea what in Hades is going on."

"You've thought about this awhile haven't you?" Piper asked, her ever-changing eyes tainted with melancholy.

"Not really. It's just, with Jason being raised by wolves, Annabeth's apparent running away from home, Percy having to be a hero of two wars, Hazel dying, Nico _nearly_ dying, and you stealing a BMW, it's kind of hard to ignore."

"Don't forget you being raised by Hera."

"How could I? It was scary when she had me poking snakes and playing with knives. I learned early on to be cautious when I smelt that old fur skinned coat of hers."

"You could smell it?" Jason laughed.

"Hard not to. You know what a dead goat smells like? A rancid barn. There is no amount of perfume that could cover that smell."

"Goat skin?" Jason stopped laughing, his face stony, "Are you sure?"

"There is no way of mistaking it. That woman was wearing a goat-skinned coat and looked terrifying. Forget the devil wears Prada. _Goddesses_ wear _goats_. This time Jason didn't laugh, a horrified look crossed his face as it contorted trying to pick an emotion.

"Jason my man you look constipated," Leo deadpanned making fun of Jason.

"Leo. That wasn't Hera."

"I'm pretty sure Tia Callida was my godly grandmother Jay, she admitted to it when she was stuck in the cage remember? You were there, I was there, we met your sister and saved Piper's dad. Good times. Good times."

Piper's eyes widened for a moment.

"Leo, I think Jason means…" 

"That was Juno. Not Hera."

"What difference does it make? Aren't they the same- except Athena because she's a bigger Greek BA?"

"No- well kind of? Not really."

"What's the big deal? I was partially raised by my possibly psychotic godly grandmother to fight off her primordial godly grandmother who wasn't even awake yet still aware enough to cause havoc… Wow that made a lot more sense in my head."

A little ways off from the group, one lanky, over eccentric demigod froze. Did he hear that right? A Greek raised under the Roman Queen of the gods? Surely they weren't serious.

But the goat skinned cloak…

He would need to alert Camp Jupiter. Not only had Juno put claim on a son of Jupiter, but had also stolen a son of Vulc- Hephaestus. It was _Hephaestus_ here.

He quickly made his way back to the recently added ports to spread the word.

"Was that Octavian?" Leo questioned watching a guy in a toga sprint towards the big house.

"Looks like it. Wonder what's got him worked up this time?"

 **So this is for a challenge on my page. Looks like I'm doing a few of these. At least to get people to know about them. Anyways this is**

 **-Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Leo tells stories to younger campers about growing up with his Aunt and Tia Callida. While telling one of his stories, a Roman demigod realizes that Hera wasn't raising him, but Juno. Awkwardness and questions ensue.**

 **Rule 1. At least one Roman must convince people that this is a big deal.**

 **Bonus: Leo has no idea what is going on.**

 **Bonus 2: Camp half blood decides to put Leo under home arrest.**

 **So yeah, this is a general oneshot premise I guess that can be expanded. If you would like to use this, or try the challenge yourself, feel free. Just let me know so I can read it alright? This is Sunshine signing off.**


End file.
